


Issues (Mainly of the Father Variety)

by apple1pie2



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: ABDL, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple1pie2/pseuds/apple1pie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Trevor need to work few a few issues, mostly stemming from Trevor's father's abusive behavior towards his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues (Mainly of the Father Variety)

**Author's Note:**

> (12/26/14: I am rewriting the first chapter before I post the second, I'm honestly not satisfied with how this turned out at all, so yeah...)
> 
> Sorry if Michael and Trevor are out of character, my head cannon involves Trevor having some serious daddy issues. And you know, Michael/Trevor ftw! I honestly think that this head cannon works, cause of how Trevor's father was... Unfortunately I haven't seen any ABDL fics for this fandom. I have all these great ideas in my head, but I can never express them right, so sorry for my crappy writing.

“Mikey?”

“Yeah Sweetheart?”

“Potty?”

Michael’s house was cool, cool enough to allow contact.  The sweltering outdoors couldn't touch the chilled interior.  Michael had been lounging on his couch in a white tank top and his boxers.  Trevor was squirming against him, wearing only a tanktop and a diaper.  Michael sighed, “You know, I wouldn’t have put you in that if I hadn’t intended for you to use it.”

“B-but…  What if it leaks?”Trevor ground against Michael’s leg, whimpering quietly.

“Then I’ll clean it up, don't worry ‘bout it Sweetheart,” Michael shifted positions to prevent trevor from grinding on his leg, “it’s no problem, really.”

“Why am I in this thing anyway?”  Trevor squirmed, trying to find a position that didn’t put pressure on his bladder.

“Because you’re fuckin’ adorable in it, and before you ask, you’ll use it because I said so.”

Trevor tried to squirm away, “Don’t want to!”

“Well then…”  Trevor suddenly found himself underneath Michael, squirming and laughing from the insistent fingers at his sides.

“N-n-n-no!  M-michael!”  Trevor tried to shove the other off of him, but his bladder finally gave way, “n-n-n-n-no…”

Michael placed his left hand on trevor’s chest, and the right on his warming ass, “Better now Sweetheart?”

“I-I-I-I!”  Trevor suddenly teared up.

“Woah T, calm do-"

“Please don’t hit me!”  Trevor started to thrash around. “T!” “I-I-I-I didn’t mean to!  It was an accident!”

“Trevor!”  Michael pinned Trevor to the couch, “Sweetheart, it’s ok, I’m not gonna hit you,” Michael stroked Trevor’s face with his fingers.

“N-no hit?”  Trevor stopped struggling against Michael’s grip, but his eyes remained glazed with tears.

“No hit,” He leaned down to place a soft kiss on Trevor’s trembling lip, “you didn’t do anything wrong, and even if you did, the worst I’d ever consider is a very light spanking…”

“S-spank-king?”  Trevor’s eyes widened in fear.

“Oh no no no Sweetheart, only if you really hurt someone!”  Michael quickly planted another kiss on Trevor’s lips.

“N-no spank?”

“No spank.”

“T-tank ou!”  Trevor blushed and wrapped his arms around Michael, burying his face in his chest.

Michael sat them up so Trevor was in his lap, “You’re so vulnerable…”  Michael began rubbing slow circles on Trevor’s back, “I’m so glad you’re here with me, you deserve to be loved like this.”

“T-tank-” Michael interrupted him.

“No no no, let me finish,” He gently rested his hand on Trevor’s cheek and locked eyes with him, “you’re sweet, beautiful, smart, and unique.  Abandoning you was the worst decision of my life, and if anyone hurts you, they’re gonna have hell to pay!  Don’t you ever be embarrassed to use your diaper if I put you in it, you deserve to be taken care of sometimes too!  Your dad was a monster, and he deserves worse than hell for treating you like he did!  You’re mine now, and i want to make you feel loved and wanted, and in return, I want you to trust me.  Tell me if I hurt you and I’ll avoid doing what hurt you!  If you need to go potty, use the diaper!  I love you and I’m willing to clean up anything you put in there!  Anything!  I love you Trevor and-mmph!”

Trevor pulled his face back from Michael's and started sniffing, fresh tears running down his face.  “Love you too!”

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Michael leaned back, pulling Trevor with him, “up for a nap?”

“Yea…”  Trevor buried his face in Michael’s neck and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
